Sam Lavelle (Sutherland)
| insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = Charlotte Kincaid | father = Michel Lavelle | siblings = Patricia Knowles (sister) Melody Lavelle (sister) | relatives = | actorsource = Memoryalpha | actor = Dan Gauthier | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = }} Lieutenant Sam Lavelle served first as Senior Helmsman on board the from 2371 though 2376, earning promotion to Lieutenant Commander by the end of the Dominion War. With the promotion of Commander Christopher Hobson to Captain and his subsequent reassignment as commanding officer of the ''USS Perseus'', Lavelle was promoted to commander and appointed First Officer of the Sutherland where he remains through 2380. Early Life Born in Quebec, Canada. Educational Years Starfleet Academy Prep school. Starfleet Academy Application to Starfleet Academy endorsed by his uncle Richard, but was opposed by his mother, leading to a split within the family. At the Academy, Lavelle met and formed a close friendship with the Bajoran cadet, Sito Jaxa. This friendship will be continued beyond the Academy as both individuals are assigned to the . ''USS Enterprise-D'' While on board the Enterprise-D, Lavelle served alongside and formed strong friendships with the above-mentioned Ensign Sito Jaxa, Ensign Alyssa Ogawa, and Ensign Taurik. In 2370, he was in competition with Ensign Sito for the Ops night duty officer slot. Unsure as to his chances of attaining the position, he attempted to strike up a conversation with the Enterprise first officer, Commander William Riker, using what he had thought was their mutual Canadian origins as a starting point. Unfortunately, the conversation ended poorly for Lavelle as Riker was born in Alaska, with Riker coming away from the conversation feeling that Lavelle was too eager to please. With the apparent death of Ensign Sito, Lavelle was promoted to the Ops night duty officer position and promoted to Lieutenant, Junior Grade. (TNG: "Lower Decks"; Memory Alpha) ''USS Sutherland'' Approximately one year after his promotion to Ops night duty officer, Lavelle accepted transfer to the USS Sutherland as senior helmsman, the position carrying with it a promotion to full lieutenant. While on the Sutherland, he has, to date, participated in helping to overcome a dangerous new alien lifeform that threatened shipping within the Bajor Sector and led a dangerous mission to rescue Sito Jaxa after he and Alyssa Ogawa had received a video showing their Bajoran friend being brutalized by the Cardassians. This mission resulted in the successful recovery of Ensign Sito from the Cardassians and a secret commendation from Admiral Samson Glover placed in his permanent record. ([[Star Trek: Sutherland|''Shakedown Cruise''; Ties that Bind]]) Family and Personal Life *Michel Lavelle-Father *Charlotte Kincaid-Mother *Melody Lavelle-Sister *Patricia Lavelle-Sister *Richard Kincaid-Uncle Lavelle's parents have separated, but remain on cordial terms. His mother is in Starfleet and was serving, as of 2372, as a lieutenant commander assigned to the life-sciences section on board the . Lavelle's father is a cultural anthropologist currently teaching as a professor at the University of Nairobi and acting as an occasional consultant for the Federation Ministry of Colonization. He also has an uncle, Richard, who is Captain of the . Lavelle also has two sisters, Melody and Patricia, living in Toronto. Following the events surrounding Leyton's coup attempt, Lavelle and his mother began the process of mending their strained relationship. While difficulties still remain, a positive environment encouraging reconciliation has now emerged between mother and son. Lavelle has cordial relations with his father and siblings and a good relationship with his uncle, Richard. Relationships Lavelle is currently involved in a romance with one of the Sutherland's operations officers, Ensign Maria Django, that is often tempestuous. Memorable Quotes “You, Crusher, and Locarno lost a squadron mate and a friend. You all were scared. Yeah, you panicked. But you and Crusher got it together in the end and made it right where it counted. You’ve got to learn from what happened and move on. If you don’t you’re going to end up a basket case—and I don’t want to see that happen to you.” --Cadet Sam Lavelle to Cadet Sito Jaxa, concerning Sito's part in the accidental death of Josh Albert and her part in the subsequent attempted coverup. (Vigil) Background information *This character, originally introduced in the TNG episode ," was played by Dan Gauthier and is now in the Star Trek: Sutherland fanfic series. It can be found at [http://unitedtrek.org United Trek Star Trek Fan Fiction]. Lavelle, Sam Lavelle, Sam Lavelle, Sam